


Гетные драбблы по "Войне и миру"

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom russian classic 34 место на ФБ-2012 [5]
Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три гетных драббла, Долохов/его сестра, Долохов/Соня и Анатоль/Наташа. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гетные драбблы по "Войне и миру"

**Название: Лекарство от всех болезней  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: ankh976  
Размер: 1022 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Федор Долохов/Евдокия Долохова (по роману Л.Н. Толстого «Война и мир»)  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17(кинк – инцест)  
Краткое содержание: сестра ухаживает за Федором после ранения на дуэли  
Примечание: в романе имя сестры Долохова не называется, поэтому автор придумал его сам. Зато написано, что она горбата**

 

— Воды! — прошептал Фёдор. Хотя голос его был очень тих, мать и сестра услышали из соседней комнаты и прибежали тут же, стали целовать его, радостные:  
— Очнулся! Очнулся!  
— Воды… — повторил он.  
Мать вышла, чтобы выполнить просьбу, и как только шаги её стихли, Фёдор одними губами спросил Евдокию:  
— Дуся, жить буду?  
— С божьей помощью, Феденька.  
— Что доктор сказал?  
— Молиться сказал, рану мазать да повязки менять…  
— Тьфу, и что мне с того? Сказал он про пулю?  
— Не нашёл он никакой пули.  
Мать появилась в дверях, и Фёдор приподнялся на руках, чтобы попить. Не было ничего вкуснее этой воды, успокоившей его пересохшее горло. Не было счастливее моментов в его жизни, чем вот такие — в кругу семьи, и он был дураком, посмевшим омрачить своей болезнью это тихое счастье.

Фёдор пощупал туго перевязанную спину, надавил и вздрогнул от боли. Пуля прошла навылет, раз рана была с обеих сторон. Лёгкая рука у Безухова.  
— Жить буду… — ответил он на свой вопрос и стёр непрошеную слезу.

Через неделю лихорадка совсем прошла, но сестра всё ещё ухаживала за Фёдором, хотя и мучилась собственным недугом. Он чувствовал, как силы стремительно к нему возвращаются, и по ночам ходил по комнате и даже иногда брал саблю, легонько фехтовал и любовался своей тенью.

Свист клинка и скрип половиц разбудили Евдокию однажды ночью. «А если бы матушка услышала?» — отчитывала она его, укладывая в постель, и Фёдор понимал, что действительно поступил опрометчиво.  
— Что ж ты не бережёшь себя, Феденька? — со слезами в голосе спросила сестра.  
— Мочи нет больше лежать. Не спится. Да и отощал я.  
— Может, борща тебе принести?  
— Нет… — усмехнулся он. Вовсе не борща ему хотелось. Хорошей драки, крепкой выпивки и резвой девки — вот чего требовало тело. — Лучше ложись рядом, как в детстве. Поговорим.  
Евдокия смутилась, но лишь на мгновение, а потом забралась к брату под одеяло, и тот приобнял её рукой, прижимая к себе, положил ладонь прямо на горб. Никогда Фёдор не замечал этого недуга сестры, потому что любил его. Ведь невозможно любить по частям — только лицо, но не кривую спину, как нельзя не любить морщины матери.

Евдокия рассказывала ему всё по порядку: как на второй день рана начала гноиться, и врач сказал промывать её водкой, и как Фёдор делал это сам, если приходил в сознание, потому что она боялась причинить ему боль. Как врач удивился, что он ещё жив, и как ему было наплевать на бедную семью с окраины столицы. Долохов ничего этого не помнил.  
— Ты такой красивый, Феденька, — вдруг сказала она.  
— Ты тоже, Дуся. Мы похожи с тобой, — ответил он и погладил её кончиками пальцев.   
— Как думаешь, Феденька, а если я влюблюсь в кого-нибудь красивого, это будет грешно?  
— В любви нет греха, ангел мой.  
— Ни в какой любви?  
— Ни в какой.  
И тогда она его поцеловала. Фёдор ответил — не мог не ответить, это разбило бы ей сердце. Не прерывая поцелуя, Евдокия перевернулась и села на него сверху, положила его руки на свои колени и потянула их наверх, задирая сорочку. Фёдор почувствовал под своими ладонями бархатную кожу и инстинктивно погладил бёдра сестры; с внутренней стороны они были восхитительно горячими, и он пригрел свои руки там. Фёдор слишком долго не был с женщиной, чтобы найти хорошую отговорку. Да и стоило ли искать?

— Это больно… — попытался он, но для девушки, испытывающей боль каждый день на протяжении многих лет, это были пустые слова.  
— Ты не помнишь, а я помню. Когда нам запретили спать вместе и матушка забрала меня к себе в комнату — вот тогда спина начала болеть. Может, из-за этого? Может, ты меня вылечишь?  
Он не мог и знал это, но ложь во спасение давно стала в их доме обыденным делом, так что Долохов шепнул сестре: «Может…» И больше они не разговаривали. Евдокия положила руки ему на грудь, разминая мускулы под тонкой кожей. Он действительно сильно похудел и, скользнув ниже, она смогла нащупать рельеф его напряженного живота даже под повязкой. Почувствовав, как член брата твердеет и начинает упираться ей в лобок, Евдокия улыбнулась. Завязки пижамных штанов легко поддались ловким пальцам и выпустили его на свободу. Фёдор едва не рассмеялся, когда Евдокия потёрлась об него, сухая, и от её волос стало щекотно. Он перевернул бы её на спину и сделал бы всё, как надо, но сестра не могла лежать на спине. Всё было по-новому для него в этот раз — может, и к лучшему, потому что в жизни надо было что-то менять. 

Фёдор просунул ладонь между их чреслами и принялся пальцами ласкать сестру, осторожно проникая внутрь и тут же выскальзывая обратно и гладя её промеж ног, теребя срамные губы. Скоро рука его стала влажной, а Евдокия задрожала, опираясь брату на грудь, и стала неистово тереться об него, а потом затихла.  
— Батюшки, что ж это было… — удивленно прошептала она.  
— Это было только начало, Дуся.  
Он наклонил её к себе и стал целовать в губы, отвлекая, и когда сестра совсем расслабилась, резко вошёл, одновременно углубляя поцелуй, чтобы она не смогла обронить ни звука — и замер.

Медленно Евдокия попыталась подняться, глубже принимая в себя член, но он уже вошёл до упора. Сесть на брата верхом она не смогла, поэтому легла обратно ему на грудь, так, чтобы видеть любимое лицо. Фёдор стал двигаться сам, легонько, чтобы не бередить ни её рану, ни свою. Ощущение теплоты и узости было таким родным, как никогда раньше. Он не смог сдерживаться и быстро кончил. Вытащить, конечно, успел — этому он посвятил годы тренировок — но как же не хотелось вытаскивать! Почему нельзя было слиться с сестрой, сплестись, смешаться, как смешались волосы у них между ног, одинаково курчавые и светлые? Почему всё время приходилось куда-то уходить?

— Как бы матушка не проснулась… Я должна идти… — залепетала Евдокия. Ею как будто овладел внезапный страх, а вот Фёдор был на удивление спокоен.  
— Не убегай. Жалеешь, что ли?  
— Жалею, Феденька. Как теперь мне жить с этим? Зная, каково это — быть с мужчиной, в одиночестве до конца своих дней?  
— Разве ты не хотела вылечиться?  
— Хотела бы, но разве можно так? Это глупые надежды, Феденька.  
— Неправда! — ответил он, чувствуя себя совершенно здоровым. Рана как будто затянулась, и он был готов овладеть сестрой ещё раз, даже стоя, даже держа её на весу. — Чтобы вылечиться, любое лекарство нужно принимать много раз, иногда годами. Давай просто попробуем.

Евдокия нырнула обратно под одеяло и улыбнулась брату. Завтра — и каждый день — она будет вставать раньше матери, стирать простыни — и никто ничего не узнает.

 

 

**Название: Сто дней  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: ankh976  
Размер: 727 слов   
Пейринг/Персонажи: Фёдор Долохов/Соня (по роману Л.Н. Толстого «Война и Мир»)   
Категория: гет  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17 (кинк — femdom, denied orgasm)  
Краткое содержание: Соня и Фёдор встречаются спустя несколько лет после войны  
Примечание: действие происходит в 1815 году. Долохову 35 лет, Соне - 25. Весной того года Наполеон бежал с острова Эльба и захватил Париж**

 

Соня не винила Николеньку ни в чём. Разве можно было пойти против воли родителей? Отказаться спасти семью от разорения? Она всё чаще вспоминала, как отказала Долохову. Собиралась ведь принять предложение — поступить, как Николенька, на благо семьи, — но Фёдор лобызал её руки, обнимал её ноги, стоя на коленях, и смотрел как преданный зверь, так отчаянно, что какое-то пугающее, странное, неправильное чувство зародилось в Соне. Она отчего-то захотела пнуть его ногой. И отказала, убежала прочь. 

Только после свадьбы Николеньки она снова вспомнила о Долохове, спросила о нём брата и узнала, что тот «надеялся встретить такое небесное существо, которое бы возродило, очистило и возвысило его». Долохов считал Соню таким существом. И с тех пор в мыслях своих она называла его по имени.

Соня не выходила в свет — сидела с детьми Николая и Марьи и не надеялась уже в свои двадцать пять выйти замуж. Ей хотелось стать нормальной, но, должно быть, с самого рождения Соня была не такой как все. Она была той, которая хотела пнуть мужчину, сделавшего ей предложение.

Фёдор встретился ей случайно, когда Ростовы уехали до осени гостить у Пьера — они серьезно увлеклись политикой в последнее время — и Соня осталась хозяйкой в их московском доме. Долохов жил рядом, всё ещё с сестрой и матерью. Встретив его на улице, Соня поняла, что ничего не изменилось. Ни сам Фёдор, такой же красивый, статный и сильный мужчина, ни её желания.

Девиц в её возрасте общество уже считало бесполыми существами, и она могла пригласить мужчину в гости, не боясь осуждения. И когда он спросил: «Вы слышали? Наполеон снова в Париже», — просто чтобы прервать повисшее между ними напряженное молчание, Соне показалось, что это судьба.   
«А вы снова желанный гость в нашем доме», — сказала тогда она. Пока они дошли до дверей, Соня пришла в нетерпение, до покалывания в кончиках пальцев, и едва оказалась внутри, со всей силы вцепилась этими пальцами в волосы Фёдора и притянула к себе. Дыхание его отдавало ромом, опьяняя. Какой-то демон овладел Соней, не иначе, потому что, потеряв всякую скромность, она протолкнула язык в его рот, горячий, отзывчивый. 

«Я так долго вас ждала», — повторяла она, пока тянула Фёдора вверх по лестнице, по пути разбрасывая одежду. Когда дверь спальни захлопнулась за ними, он был уже совершенно обнажён, и Соня вцепилась в его жилистое тело, оставляя алые полосы царапин и следы укусов. Фёдор стонал, просил не жалеть его и укусить ниже, но Соня решила не потакать его желаниям, хотя крепко стоящий, подрагивающий от её грубых ласк член выглядел весьма привлекательно.

— Сначала вы доставьте удовольствие мне… — приказала Соня. Она была единственной женщиной, которая видела его таким, и собиралась воспользоваться этим.  
— Вы замужем? — спросил он.  
— Нет. Но у вас есть рот.  
Ему стало всё понятно. Когда Соня оказалась на краю кровати с широко раздвинутыми, высоко задранными ногами, а язык Фёдора проник в её девственное тело и стал сношать не хуже, чем это можно было сделать членом, то необъяснимое желание вновь захватило её, и она пнула Долохова ногой, попав острым каблуком в плечо. Он упал на спину, но тут же поднялся и приник к ней, будто к живительному источнику, как бездомная собака, вылизывающая пустую миску. Соня пнула его ещё раз, но Фёдор крепко держался за кровать и не сдвинулся с места. 

Она кончила, увидев, как на месте удара проступает кровь, вжимая Фёдора в свою промежность. Когда тело Сони перестало содрогаться и она отпустила его, Фёдор поднял своё мокрое лицо, взглянул на неё с надеждой.  
— Убирайтесь, — Соня была непреклонна. 

Он пришёл на следующий день, и всё повторилось снова. Соня не собиралась отдаваться ему, обслуживать его. Долохов едва не сломал жизнь Николеньке и Наташе и не уберёг Петеньку. Он не заслуживал её нежности.

И она с удовольствием мучила его, прикасаясь к члену только ногами, безжалостно наступала на него, когда Фёдор сидел на полу перед нею. Он тёрся о пыльные доски и её ступню, только ещё больше возбуждаясь от боли, но когда он уже готов был кончить, Соня всегда убирала ногу. Оставляла Фёдора ни с чем. А он всё равно приходил.

Летом он сделал предложение снова, уверенный, что теперь-то уже всё решено, что они связаны навечно, но Соня отказала не колеблясь. Она убедилась окончательно, что не хочет детей от Долохова, не хочет, чтобы он был её мужем и имел над нею власть, пусть даже только в глазах общества, что никогда ей не стать нормальной. В тот жаркий день Наполеон Бонапарт отказался от престола, а осенью, как раз когда Николенька с женой и детьми вернулся в город, началась его долгая ссылка.

 

 

**Название: Стойкий оловянный солдатик  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: neeta  
Размер: 580 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Анатоль/Наташа (по роману Л.Н. Толстого «Война и мир»)   
Категория: гет  
Жанр: PWP, AU  
Рейтинг: NC-17(кинк!)  
Краткое содержание: будучи замужем за Пьером, Наташа случайно встречает Анатоля, потерявшего на войне ногу, и прежние чувства оживают в ней **

 

Трость только придаёт ему шарма. И на земле он стоит так же твёрдо — куда твёрже её одержимого идеалами мужа или князя Андрея, мир его праху. Но теперь Наташа знает, что для любви и для замужества подходят разные типы мужчин. Сидя в выкупленной ложе в компании Сони, сложив руки на округлившемся животе, она и не надеется, что Анатоль увидит её из партера, а если и увидит — что вспомнит о былых чувствах. Но он взлетает по лестнице к ней так быстро, будто бы у него избыток ног, а вовсе не недостаток.  
Лицо его такое же, как прежде, а губы так же горячи. Это Наташа чувствует, когда он целует ей руку под укоризненный взгляд Сони. Но что ей до Сони? Теперь Наташа взрослая женщина и не нуждается в опеке. Опера прекрасна, но Анатоль сидит на месте, где обычно сидит Пьер, и Наташа смотрит только на него. Пальцами белой холёной руки он выстукивает что-то на перилах в такт музыке. Наташа кладёт свои пальцы поверх, будто бы успокаивая. Но это прикосновение только немыслимо распаляет обоих. Она чуть поворачивается вбок, чтобы встретить ногой его колено, но задевает только обрубок. Она замечает, как меркнет улыбка Анатоля, и он стряхивает её пальцы. Кладёт руку себе на бедро, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть культю.  
Но жалость в Наташе даже сильнее страсти. Настолько, что она шёпотом, чтобы не слышала Соня, назначает Анатолю место встречи.

— Вы не забыли меня, милая Наташа? — шепчет он, когда они остаются одни. Совершенно одни, и некому на этот раз спасти Наташу от падения.  
Но она и рада, потому что в руки Анатоля, ловко избавляющие её от одежды, приятно упасть.  
— Как я могу забыть того, кто едва не сломал мне жизнь?  
— Видит Бог, я желал вам — и нам обоим — только счастья. Только счастья.

Они целуются, как в первый раз. Наташа на сносях, старшенький остался у няни. Ей не стыдно раздеваться, потому что Пьер боготворит её материнство. Но Анатоль другой. Он смотрит на её живот, потом на свою ногу, и говорит:  
— Ну что ж, мы почти сравнялись в уродстве.

Когда он, наконец, раздевается, Наташа видит, что на теле его есть и другие шрамы. Видит грубую работу полевого хирурга, но Анатоль всё равно не кажется ей уродливым. Его собственную неискренность выдаёт крепкий стояк. Не стоит так на уродливых баб. Наташа трогает его с любопытством. Волосы светлые, кожа нежная: увидев его раньше, разве пошла бы она замуж за Пьера? Разве посмотрела бы в сторону Болконского? Нет. Ну и хорошо, что не видела.

Наташа ложится на бок, и Анатоль прижимается грудью к её спине. Выдыхает в шею, так, что она дрожит, и медленно входит. Двигается сначала осторожно, бережно, но потом смелеет. Пьер никогда не позволяет себе такого. А Анатоль заполняет её целиком; крупная головка достаёт до самого дна влагалища и сотрясает его резкими толчками. Ему плевать на ребёнка, да и на Наташу, наверное, тоже. Но Наташе не плевать на него. И все его действия — даже когда он кладёт ладонь ей на грудь — отзываются в её теле острым, затопляющим сознание удовольствием. Кончая, она кричит.   
Потом они лежат в кровати, в молчании и оцепенении, и Наташа не знает, что сказать. Произошедшее кажется ей естественным, как если бы она достала из сундука свою старую куклу. Бракованную игрушку, которую жалко выкинуть. Именно такие всегда были у неё любимыми. Наверное, на сундук стоит повесить замок, чтобы больше не прельщаться соблазнами, недостойными взрослой женщины. Но нет рядом ни Сони, ни Марии Дмитриевны, ни Пьера, чтобы отобрать ключи. Наташа не сможет остановиться.  
— Останься… — просит её Анатоль.  
Она уверенно отвечает «нет», но продолжает лежать с ним рядом, блаженно закрыв глаза.


End file.
